Shuuhei Hisagi's Crush
by lozzieeeXO
Summary: i couldn't think of a better title. Sorry. This is basically a ONESHOT story about the new captain of squad 5 who also happens to be the head captains great grand-daughter , and Shuuhei Hisagi not wanting to admit he is falling for her. ShuuheixOC


**Disclaimer:** i do not own bleach

* * *

Please enjoy. i wrote this quickly, so please dont judge to harshly!

This is a oneshot- because Shuuhei Hisagi needs more loving.

* * *

He had watched her from across the courtyard. He was curious as to what she was like, it wasn't everyday that a head captains great-grand daughter became a captain of the 13-court guard, the new captain of squad five no less. From what he had heard from Momo, she was kind and caring but more childish then all of the other captains combined, Her love for sweets rivaled that of the lieutenant of squad 11 that he was told by the entire squad. From what he observed, she seemed to be exactly what Momo needed, some one stable, who would never betray the soul society like the previous captain had. Shuuhei Hisagi continued to stare as she attempted to carry a mountain of books and files and a pile of sweets. He could feel himself breaking out into a smile as she dodged other soul reapers, none of which even recognized her hidden behind those books she adored so much. He made his way towards her, making sure that he was no longer smiling he offered her his help.

"Thanks" she smiled, Shuuhei almost laughed as she struggled to choose between carrying her books or the delicious looking sweets.

Shuuhei looked down at her. He studied her long blonde hair and creamy skin. He hadn't even realized that they had stopped walking until she flicked his forehead, snapping him out of a daze.

"My apologizes Captain" he said quickly, avoiding her gaze. That was what he first noticed about her, her sparkling light green eyes that immediately met his the first time they were introduced.

"You okay, Mr. Lieutenant?" She said cheerfully, glancing up at him as they walked,

"Yes, captain" he responded automatically, without hesitation

"Liar"

Shuuhei looked straight ahead, refusing to let himself look at her. The more he avoided her the better, but sometimes he couldn't help it. She had this strange ability to make everyone around her smile; there wasn't a single member of squad 5 who didn't love her. At first Shuuhei had wondered why she was given the title of squad 5 Captain, when squad 3 or 9 might have made more sense, but he didn't wonder for long. He had witnessed first hand her frightening Kido ability, and master swordsmanship.

"Captain Yamamoto!" a voice yelled, Shuuhei immediately recognized the cheerful voice. Momo.

"Miss Momo!" she yelled back, Shuuhei began to walk faster, to avoid hoping Momo's questions as to why he was in the Squad 5 grounds to begin with.

"Captain, the head captain has summoned a meeting, do you want me to carry these books to your quarters?" Momo asked, briefly glancing to the side up at Shuuhei.

"Nah" The captain said lazily "Mr. Shuuhei here is doing a great job, so it won't take long, I will go to the meeting when im finished"

Momo sighed. "You're going to get scolded again by the head captain for being late"

She laughed, and Shuuhei smiled briefly, until he noticed Momo's puzzled expression.

"Damn it" he muttered, " I will go on ahead, Captain"

Shuuhei didn't look back. He didn't want to see her smiling at him. He didn't want to feel his heart race every time she was near. And most of all, he didn't even want to think about what would happen if people found out about the feeling he was harboring for the head captain great granddaughter, even if she was only a few years younger then he was.

He turned the corner of the squad 5 barracks, ignoring the confused and curious looks he was receiving. Shuuhei almost didn't notice her walking ahead of him until she turned around.

"Slow poke" the new captain laughed, "did ya get lost?" she joked

Shuuhei didn't respond, at first he didn't know how too. All of the captains he'd known had never joked like that to him, but then again, she wasn't like any other captain.

"You don't have to look so serious all the time, It's okay to joke around and act like an idiot sometimes, ya know, let your hair down as the humans say"

Shuuhei stayed silent.

"You don't like me very much do you?" she asked seriously

"H-huh?" Shuuhei stuttered, "of course not captain"

"Then stop calling me captain," She said, turning around, looking directly at him "I'm not your captain, so you can just call me Rie, if you don't I'm gonna think you don't like me"

"But captain-"

"R-I-E" She interrupted, "at least when were alone, that what miss Momo calls me, although adds the title captain before or it, but that's no the point"

"Okay, Miss Rie" Shuuhei sighed, there was no point arguing with her, she was as stubborn as the head captain, maybe even more.

Shuuhei looked at her once again as she walked and twirled ahead of him. Her light heartedness, and cheerful attitude made him smile every time.

He may not of wanted to admit it, not to himself, and certainly not to anyone else. But Shuuhei couldn't help it. He had fallen for her. The new captain of squad five, Rie Yamamoto.

* * *

please review~!


End file.
